


That Coffee Shop AU

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在中城咖啡店工作是一件奇怪的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Coffee Shop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930151) by [bar2d2s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s). 



 

       在中城咖啡馆工作是很奇怪的。首先，这个咖啡馆根本就不在中城，它在桥对面的楔石城。而且这个名字绝对侵犯了老友记的版权，他小时候妈妈超喜欢这部剧。(*)他的老板是个丧妻多年的单身爸爸，经常用儿子来钓红发妞；他的咖啡师同事是个吵吵嚷嚷的苏格兰人，在私人空间问题上有点儿不正常；还有个漂亮的德比姑娘，曾经追着偷小费罐的家伙打到半死。

(*Central Perk，这里的中城/老友记里的中央公园咖啡馆的名字)

       他们的顾客也很奇怪。

        就像所有好的咖啡店一样，他们偶尔也——不，中城咖啡馆的顾客群体是年轻人，更加自命不凡的那种。这里当然有怪人了，比如有个风风火火的化学教授，他每天8:15准时跑进来买一杯不加糖的榛子咖啡，还有个神情萎靡的警察，一直想调戏Lashawn并且骗来几块免费的丹麦面包。不过，其他的老客户都还是有点水准的。

        举个例子：Evan迷上的那个古典文学爱好者。如果每次James涂掉Evan在那家伙的拿铁奶泡泡上留下的电话号码，Axel就能得到一块钱的话，他现在都买得起喷气式滑水车了。但是遇到那个瘦瘦的红发男的时候，James也没好到哪里去，那个人就在大街另一端开乐器店。可当Axel建议James放弃矜持，在他们的小白板上写“ **我爱上你了，咱们约会吧** ”的时候，James让他扫了一个月的厕所，所以他还是努力别提这茬了。

        靠，要不是有Lashawn和她经验丰富的男朋友Hunter，这个咖啡店就要因为“性受挫”爆炸了。说真的，对于一个五十年来不断被好莱坞浪漫化的产业，他们不该一直泡不到人的。

        所以James也许不应该让Axel来写“今日特惠”小黑板，尤其是他说过要对乐器店的家伙怎样怎样之后。

        最初，他只是开了几个无害的小玩笑，像“今天没有蛋糕”之类的。但是高中毕业后依然单身的状况维持了一年后，总归会发生什么事的。幸运的是，聪明的人不值早班， 所以只有他和Evan负责开门。

        Evan的文艺男青年一如既往到得很早，看上去好像一夜没睡。

       “我们需要谈谈。”他完全无视了Axel的存在。哇哦，真无礼。Evan还是那么絮絮叨叨又过分乐观，而且要过好一阵子才到上学高峰，所以Axel把他们推向了最远的一张桌子，拿起了笔。他需要全神贯注，过会儿Evan估计就不让他这么干了。这会是他最棒的作品。

       这不是。

       白板不是很大，所以他得写好这几行小字： 

       “今天您的咖啡师：

       1.是个他妈的基佬

       2.寂寞单身

       今天推荐享用：给我你的号码”

       对大部分人来说，这个告示没有什么用。老奶奶和大学女生倒是对他笑过，但是没用。好吧，这次小费罐装得满满的，但这不是他想要的。Evan结束了不那么可怕的晨间会谈回来了，虽然他昨晚 _真的_ 凌晨四点从文艺男青年家里鞋都没穿地跑了出来，但他的运气好像变好了。

       失礼了，他没有听见铃响。他忙着在水果道场里当大师呢，哪有空来管工作这样的小事。所以，当一把低沉的声音对他念起一串数字的时候，Axel还有些迷茫。但他一抬起头来，立刻目瞪口呆。

       他通常都会把红发的人留给James。但是不，不，这一次Axel有权抢单。面前的家伙又高又瘦又有肌肉……而且他怎么在耳鸣？哦那家伙在笑他。

       “你是吗？”红发男人挑起眉笑笑。“好吧，可能进展有点快，不过嘿，我喜欢机智的小标语，我叫Owen。” 

       哦老天爷哟，标语起作用了。 _噢_ 标语起作用了。

       “A、Axel。”他结巴了一下才说出来，拧出一个他希望是调情类的微笑。“所以，呃，你能再说一遍你的号码吗？我的手机停在水果忍者的界面上停不下来。”Owen大笑起来，Axel觉得他的心脏抖得比他的嗓音还要厉害。但对方还是重复了一遍，所以，他赢了。

       在不怎么灵光的自我保护作用下，Axel在James来之前擦掉了标语，他再也不需要啦。

 

 


End file.
